Without you
by Kisuna
Summary: Sentimientos que van y vienen, un amor que en la realidad fue destinado a encontrase rompiendo toda barrera posible reviews please! UNICO CAP


Whitout you...

Este es un fic de inuyasha y ahome (es como que casi lógico no?) en el cual espero se entretengan un rato… es mi primer fic de inuyasha espero les guste!!! 

Nota: dialogo de los personajes en _cursiva, narración en general en letra normal. Aquello que se encuentre en "comillas" pensamientos especiales de los personajes…._

Whitout you… (Sin ti)

_Inuyasha espera!!!! Mi voz se había quedado en el aire como un eco vacío… que rondaba a lo largo de lo que anteriormente había sido nuestro campo de batalla… habíamos enfrentado a una de las creaciones de Naraku, y el con su impresionante colmillo de acero una vez mas lo había destruido… solo que… al momento de dividir el mounstro de este salieron almas… _

_"Almas"… todos entendimos lo que ocurriría después cuando vimos una de las serpientes caza almas tomando las almas y llevándoselas en dirección contraria a donde nos encontrábamos…_

Inuyasha solo tuvo tiempo para pensar en ella… para su nombre… _kikio…_ salió tras la serpiente mientras shippo, sango y el monje miroku conscientes de lo que ocurriría me obligaban a irme hacia el otro lado... principalmente sango me dio a entender que no debía ir… Estábamos muy cerca de la aldea de la anciana kaede… del "_árbol sagrado"…. "Del pozo…"_ mi mirada iba fija en el otro extremo, y una vez que llegamos a la aldea decidí salir a caminar a esperar si inuyasha llegaría para despedirme o si me iría de un momento a otro… tenía algunos asuntos pendientes y lo había fijado con el… el día de hoy "_regresaría…." _Aunque ya no sabia si deseaba quedarme en mi época para siempre… o seguir aquí… sufriendo… sin darme cuenta llegue al árbol sagrado… 

Puedo ver aun las ataduras que meses atrás sostenían a inuyasha… ja… me hizo cierta gracia recordar cuando nos vimos por primera vez el me llamó kikio… y yo le reclame este hecho… dado que _yo no soy kikio…me susurre a mi misma. Me recosté del árbol y abrace mis piernas a mi cuerpo… recordé… recordé tantas cosas… momentos… lagrimas caían de mis ojos en silencio… como mi alma.. Que siempre deberá guardar silencio… _no me corresponde… ahome entiéndelo!!!_  Inuyasha le pertenece solo a kikio… _pero me duele!!!!_ Me grito a mi misma… arrojo lo primero que encuentro al aire… y escucho un "auch", levante mi vista con desgana, mis ojos no creían lo que veía… el estaba allí!!! Inuyasha estaba allí sosteniendo la piedra que acababa de lanzar… ¿mi mente estará engañándome?… aprovecho la situación y agacho la cabeza disculpándome… seco mis lagrimas…_

No deseo que el vea mi dolor… mi desesperación… pues no es correspondida… inuyasha me pide que caminemos y me lleva hasta el pozo… no menciona nada de mi partida… imagino, será que lo olvido… claro… es tan fácil olvidarse de mi… inuyasha descuidadamente me pide le revise el brazo… me extraña mucho pues yo se que el puede sanar con rapidez… puedo ver que no tiene ninguna herida mas que un pequeño raspón a causa de la batalla…

_Inuyasha…. Pero si no tienes ninguna herida… el esta en silencio__… tal parece que ya desapareció… si ya veo… fue lo único que obtengo como respuesta… todo estaba tan silencioso, levanté mi mirada y mi corazón se acelero incontrolablemente al darme cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de el… mis ojos se perdían en los suyos…. Pero el… su mirada era compartida con la mía… me miraba con ternura… con cariño… con amor… de pronto veo que acerca su mano a mi rostro… mis ojos se abren del asombro al sentir el contacto de su mano en mi rostro… _estabas llorando_… alcanzaron a escuchar mis oídos… __no me gusta cuando lloras… mayor fue mi sorpresa al escuchar esto…_

Me sobresalto toda y… para evadirlo le digo… _y… ¿pudiste ver a kikio?_ ¿Por qué preguntaba eso??? Era lógico que la había visto pero el solo atina y me dice… _no… no la vi… la serpiente siguió el mismo rumbo y se dirigió fue a una tumba… un alma en pena no podía descansar en paz y la serpiente le llevaba otras almas a ver si así podía estar mas tranquila… eso fue lo que me dijo un aldeano… que estaba por allí cerca…  ya veo…_ mi alma por dentro brincaba de la emoción… no podía evitar sentirme feliz al simple hecho de que no la hubiese visto… pero algo me decía que no el no estaba tan contento…  

_Y… ahome… me dice de manera inofensiva… __¿no tenias que regresar? Mi razonamiento me dio a entender que esto en cierto modo no le agradaba… ¿Por qué? Será porque así atrasaremos más la búsqueda de los fragmentos? No lo se… solo le respondo… __si… ya me voy… es mas… iré por mis cosas… el ahoga unas palabras en sus labios pero no me importa… lo mas seguro era que no serian para detenerme… solo me levanto le sonrío… aunque mi alma llore… y me voy por mis cosas… _

_Bien… volveré dentro de cinco días… ¿segura que no quieres te valla a buscar? El se ofrece gentilmente para ayudarme con el pesado equipaje que siempre traigo… pero… _no, descuida…. Yo podré sola…._ El solo se cruza de brazos _Esta bien… entonces te esperaré aquí… ahome!!! Espera!!! _ Era shippo que corría para detener mi partida… toma… me da un pequeño juguetito… es para que en estos cinco días no te olvides de mi… descuida nunca me olvidare de ti shippo… le sonrío dulcemente y dio una ultima mirada a el ser ocupante de mis pensamientos… __inuyasha….. Hasta luego…_

Rato después en mi casa me pongo a desarmar la valija y veo en ella unos caramelos que pensaba llevarle a inuyasha, tal parece que por las batallas que tuvimos olvide dárselos… bueno… regresaré un momento… se los entrego y me devuelvo… total… no regresaré hasta dentro de 5 días y con estos caramelos hasta se acuerde de mi un ratito... 

Ahí!!! Pero que tonta soy jajaja… me río de mi misma mientras salgo por el pozo y cerca en dirección al árbol sagrado se ven serpientes caza almas… todo estaba rodeado de la luz que estas emitían… es un impulso un deseo que me lleva hacia allá, quería comprobar que mis sospechas no eran ciertas!!! Llegué al lugar y me escondí tras unos arbustos… y lo que veo espero sea una traición de mi subconsciente… estaban juntos!!!!! Eran ellos sin duda!!! Siento como las lágrimas corren frías… _"solas sin el" ...como una torrente por mi rostro… mi pecho siente una flecha clavándose en el… inuyasha y kikio… estaban abrazados!!! Bueno… el abrazo era mas de ella hacia el… pero igual no significaba que inuyasha dejase de quererla… mis pensamientos se interrumpen cuando acercan sus labios… y… _

_"se besan"….._

La agonía que siento es tan grande… sin darme cuenta los caramelos caen al suelo… me siento _sin ti… sin ti inuyasha… yo no hago mas aquí…. Que sobrar…. Mis labios tristes dejan escapar unos cortos y desolados susurros… mi corazón se contrae… lo siento pequeño… vació… me levanto y me voy corriendo… mi corazón roto en pedazos no soporta mas… siento como mis sueños… mis deseos… "__mi amor" caen al suelo… con las lagrimas que derramo sin cesar…_

Ah!!! _"ahome"…. Ahome esta aquí…inuyasha se separa del beso que… sorpresivamente kikio le dio.. _Lo siento kikio… ¿Qué sucede inuyasha? Nos prometimos amor eterno… ¿no lo recuerdas?... si... kikio… si lo recuerdo… pero mi corazón se siente solo… solo cuando… no esta ella… lo siento kikio… pero el sentimiento que tenia hacia ti a cambiado… ahora es mas cariño que amor… mi alma le pertenece ahora a otra persona…__

_ ¿Qué???? INUYASHA!!! PREFIERES A ESA NIÑA QUE A MÍ!!!!????? Kikio le lanzó a inuyasha una de sus flecha mágicas… que el logro esquivar de un ágil salto… pero se rió cuando este pensaba irse… __jajajaja!!!  Si quieres podrás marcharte… inuyasha se detuvo de espaldas a kikio… _pero… tu queridísima ahome… ya debe estar muy lejos inuyasha… ¿Qué dices kikio?... ¿que no lo entiendes ingenuo? Ella por supuesto que estuvo aquí… viéndolo todo!!! ¿Qué dices? Entonces… me besaste ¿solo para herir a ahome? En efecto… jajajajaja!!!! Adiós mi querido inuyasha… espero te sumas en la soledad a la cual acabas de condenarme… __

Inuyasha se quedo meditando en las palabras de kikio… estaba descansando sobre un árbol del pueblo pensando ene. Regreso de ahome… cuando llegó una de las serpientes… ¿_kikio, estas aquí? Pero entonces en la tarde…. Salió tras la serpiente que lo guió hasta el árbol sagrado… allí pudo ver a kikio… tan frágil, tan fría… estuvieron un rato charlando, hasta que ella sorpresivamente lo abrazó… el no respondió a su abrazo pues sabía que se traicionaba así mismo si lo hacía… nunca imaginó que cuando kikio lo había besado de nuevo era solo porque ahome estaba allí… ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para no haberse percatado de que estaba allí?!!! En sus narices!!.... _

Si… solo… y sin ella ¿me quedare solo?........ _¿Sin ella?  _No, no puede ser…_me niego a aceptarlo!!!  __Ahome…!!! Inuyasha corrió en la dirección por donde ya se disipaba el aroma de ahome y pudo sentir que su pie pisaba algo… _¿estos?.... ahome…_ inuyasha apretó con fuerza los caramelos y corrió  a toda velocidad vía al pozo…_

Llegó a la época actual de ahome… pero cuando se acerco al cuarto de ella (a la ventana) solo pudo escuchar sollozos… _inuyasha… eres un tonto!!!...._ ahome estaba llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo de su cuarto…_ ahh… ¿pero que digo?? La culpable solo soy yo… pero aun así… no lo veré más nunca!!! El que se quede con su querida kikio…. Y que sea ella quien le ayude buscar los fragmentos de la perla que el tanto desea… no seré mas su herramienta!!!.... inuyasha entendió en cierto modo como se sentía ahome y prefirió irse… esperaría a que se calmara y "__le aclararía las cosas"…._

Hoy que llueve dentro de mí… 

Que ha amanecido gris mi habitación..

Que las lágrimas caen sin saber ¿Por qué?....

Que el dolor se me ha clavado en la piel…

_Inuyasha… te extraño_

_Ahome… te necesito…_

_Tan lejos… "Sin ti"_

Hoy como siempre tú estarás aquí…

Para abrigarme el corazón…

Es tal fácil verme sonreír…

Si escucho tu voz…

Para siempre cuenta conmigo…

Di mi nombre y allí estaré…

_Tu por mi y yo por ti…_

Déjame verte feliz…

Para siempre cuenta conmigo…

Y si el miedo te hace caer…

Te abrazaré yo…

Confía en el amor

Que sigo estando aquí…

_Muy cerca de ti…_

A tu lado una noche mas…

Lejos de la soledad..

Tu conmigo para siempre y contigo yo…

No se rinde el amor…

Hoy como siempre tú estarás aquí 

Para abrigarme el corazón…

Es tan fácil verme sonreír…

Si escucho tu voz…

Para siempre cuenta conmigo…

Di mi nombre y allí estaré…

_Tu por mi y yo por ti…_

Déjame verte feliz…

Para siempre cuenta conmigo…

Y si el miedo te hace caer…

Te abrazaré yo…

Confía en el amor

Que sigo estando aquí…

_Muy cerca de ti…_

Cuando estés desarmado

Cuando estés desesperado…

Yo estaré a tu lado

_Estaré junto a ti…._

Te guiaré si estas perdido…

Y mi amor irá contigo…

No te dejare jamás….

Para siempre cuenta conmigo…

Di mi nombre y allí estaré… _y allí estaré…_

_Tu por mi y yo por ti… y yo por ti…_

Déjame verte feliz… _estoy aquí_

Para siempre cuenta conmigo… _cuenta conmigo…_

Y si el miedo te hace caer…

Te abrazaré yo…

Confía en el amor

Que sigo estando aquí…

_Muy cerca de ti… _Para siempre cuenta conmigo…__

Di mi nombre y allí estaré…

_Tu por mi y yo por ti…_

Déjame verte feliz…

Para siempre cuenta conmigo…

Y si el miedo te hace caer…

Te abrazaré yo…

Confía en el amor

Que sigo estando aquí…

_Muy cerca de ti…_

Muy cerca de ti

Interpretado por: el dúo de hermanos brasileños Sandy y Júnior… 

Pasaron meses… 5 interminables meses en lugar de días… la angustia.. El dolor… la desesperación… eran cada vez peores… varias veces fue inuyasha a la época de ahome… siempre encontraba a sus familiares los cuales le prometían… no decirle de su presencia allí… ahome pensó muchas veces en regresar… y despedirse para siempre… pero… su miedo… su tristeza se lo impedían…

Justo el día en que cumplía 5 meses y medio de no ver a inuyasha ni a los demás… ahome estaba en su cuarto… veía con tristeza el juguete que le había dado shippo la ultima vez que se vieron… lentamente y no por primera vez ahome comenzó a derramar silenciosas lagrimas… ya se había acostumbrado… sus compañeros siempre le decían que se veía triste… ojerosa… pero ella solo medio sonreía y contestaba: _estoy bien.. Solo que no he dormido mucho… no se preocupen_…  pero no era solo porque no podía dormir.. No…

El dolo que sentía por dentro se la carcomía poco a poco… aun conservaba tres fragmentos de shikkon.. Pensó muchas veces en devolverlos y así no poder volver mas… pero siempre perdía el valor cuando imaginaba a kikio e inuyasha abrazados como una feliz pareja… y ella _sola…_

Hija… te llama… su madre entró en la habitación de ahome y la vio de nuevo a los pies de su cama abrazando sus piernas a su cuerpo mientras veía fijamente la mesa donde estaban los fragmentos y lloraba con amargura… espera un segundo hija… _souta!!!! Por favor di que ahome no se encuentra en momentos de atender que si pueden llamar después!!! Esta bien mama!!!_ Se escucho la voz del hermanito de ahome mientras corría en el primer piso para buscar el teléfono…

_Que pasa esta vez ahome… ¿es por el verdad?... ahome asintió levemente aun en silencio…_ ahí mama!!!! _No soporto mas y se lanzo a los brazos de su mama que compartía el suelo donde ella estaba sentada… _mama!!! Quiero verlo!! Pero tengo miedo de encontrarlo con ella!!! Tengo miedo de que me diga que ya no me necesita!!! Que no quiere volver a verme!!! _ Ahome dejaba que las lagrimas que entrecortaban su voz… salieran descontroladas por sus ojos tristes… ya habían pasado 5 meses de tristeza y de soledad… _ahí mi niña… le prometí que no lo haría… pero no quiero que tu sufras… ¿Qué dices mama?_ Ahome se libró del abrazo de su madre y la miró detenidamente.. __Veras ahome… en todo este tiempo… el joven con orejas de perro… ¿inuyasha?.. Si el mismo… ha venido varias veces a verte… pero como siempre estabas estudiando o con tus amigas para tratar de distraerte.._

_El solo preguntaba como te encontrabas y se marchaba de nuevo.. No sin antes pedirnos que no te dijéramos nada de su visita… y souta… me dijo que el día que llegaste llorando aquí… hace 5 meses ¿lo recuerdas? Lo vio bajando de tu ventana y entrando de nuevo al pozo… mama.. pero entonces… inuyasha no se olvido de mi… pero… ¿si muchas veces que venia yo no estaba por que no entraba y recogía los fragmentos?.... no lo se ahome… me imagino que el quería que se los entregaras tu… hija… deja el miedo y tu tristeza de lado… si el se hubiese olvidado de ti como dices no habría venido a verte tantas veces… ¿Por qué no te cambias y lo vas a ver?... pero… ¿y si no quiere verme mama? Pues… nada pierdes con ir y averiguarlo… así que vamos ahome!!! Yo preparare tus cosas mientras de aseas y te vistes… ¿estas bien?... si mama… gracias…_

Así ahome sonrió con alegría en verdad… hace 5 meses que su madre no la veía tan animada… se arreglo y tenia todo listo hasta que se marcho… _se lo dijiste ¿verdad? _­– era la voz del abuelo de ahome que salía de la casa mientras la mama de ahome ya se aproximaba de haberla despedido… - _era lo mejor padre… ahome ya esta en edad de decidir que siente su corazón… y ese joven también está sufriendo mucho… _

Hola a todos!!!! Ahome entro en casa de la anciana kaede… allí estaban sango, miroku, y shippo, sin descontar la anciana… AHOME!!!!!!! Tanto tiempo sin verte!!!!!! Shippo se lanzo a sus brazos y ella lo abrazó con ternura y cariño mientras que ella sacaba un juguete de su bolsillo… _toma… para que veas que nunca te olvide… _le entregó el pequeño trompo que meses atrás shippo le había dado para que "no lo olvidara"… pasaron largo rato hablando y miroku y sango le relataron a ahome que habían sido muy largos estos 5 meses… ellos estaban comprometidos… ya casi no salían en busca de fragmentos… naraku había desaparecido misteriosamente e inuyasha… 

Siempre estaba de muy mal humor.. No le gustaba hablar con nadie y se sentaba todas las tardes en un árbol frente al pozo… para ver si tu regresarías… le contaron también que fue muchas veces a su época pero que regresaba si no igual mas triste de lo que se había ido… pocas veces utilizaba a colmillo de acero y cuando veía un mounstro no le importaba si tenia un fragmento o no… _¿y kikio?_ Ahome seguí a preocupada en vano por lo mismo… _Mi hermana no ha vuelto desde esa noche ahome… solo vino una vez a buscar a inuyasha y tuvieron una fuerte pelea el la maldijo y le dijo que no quería volverla a ver y ella se dio a morir… no siguió capturando almas y desapareció… a fin de cuentas así debía ser… pero antes de esto me dejo una carta…_

_Pero quería que tú la leyeras si volvías…_

_Querida kaede: _

_Discúlpame… discúlpame por haber sido tan egoísta y tan ensañada en una venganza innecesaria… pude comprender que inuyasha pertenece a otra persona que ya no soy yo… desafortunadamente el destino dispuso que el y yo no volviéramos a vernos… ni a pertenecernos.. si llega a regresar ahome por favor muéstrale esta carta… ya le pedí a aldeanos del lugar que escogí para morir que llevan mis cenizas al lugar donde la bruja urazue las robo… allí descansaré en paz como debía ser… a ahome si estas leyendo esto discúlpame… no quise entender que inuyasha ya no me pertenece… solo te pido que nunca lo dejes solo… y que el día en que vuelvas y leas esto por favor prendas un incienso para el descanse en paz de mi alma… justo en el sitio donde esta plantado el árbol sagrado… si… allí fue la ultima vez que pude ver a inuyasha… discúlpame con el… pero me fue muy difícil entender que la barrera que nos separaba en el tiempo se hubiese vuelta tan fuerte y hubiese secado el cariño que el sentía por mi…_

_Siempre estaré arrepentida_

_Kikio…_

Ahome junto sus manos para elevar una oración… había entendido a la perfección lo que kikio le había dejado en la carta… no había visto a inuyasha… aun tenia miedo… pues… no sabría que hacer ni decir… el había leído ya la carta de kikio pero… no hizo nada… según lo que le dijo kaede, solo se marcho de nuevo y siguió sumido _En su soledad… _

_Kikio… se que tu alma descansara en paz… pues no eras un mal espíritu… solo deseabas cobrar aquello que te quitaron en vida… hoy me encuentro aquí… como tu reencarnación rindiendo culto a tu muerte para que tu espíritu descanse en paz… ahome se vio cubierta por el aura que cubría sus flechas mágicas… un aura totalmente morada que se fue uniendo al arome del incienso que estaba encendido… la llama de este se hizo muy grande al punto de parecer una fogata… y salía mucho humo con olor a paz… la luz del alma de ahome se disipo y ella se arrodilló a terminar su oración…_

Momentos antes inuyasha se dirigía al árbol sagrado, pues era ya el 3 mes de la muerte verdadera de kikio… aunque sentía un poco de rencor hacia ella por lo que había hecho la entendió pues el una vez también la amo y estuvo dispuesto a darlo todo por ella… el olor del incienso llego al agudo olfato de inuyasha primero pensó que se trataba de un incendio… pero luego recordó la carta de kikio… _el día en que regreses ahome… por favor prende un incienso para el descanse en paz de mi alma… ahome!!! _Inuyasha corrió hacia el árbol… y la vio allí… estaba arrodillada  de espaldas a el. Su cabello había crecido en estos 5 meses lo llevaba casi del mismo largo que el de kikio… llevaba ese día un vestido todo blanco (que casualidad no?. leer notas al final) y sus manos juntas oraban par entregar descanso a kikio… la persona que la había hecho sufrir… durante 5 meses solo por su simple recuerdo…

Inuyasha se acercó cautelosamente y se sobresaltó un poco cuando ahome se puso en pie… se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba frente a el…. Ambos se quedaron en silencio… no sabían que podían decirle al otro… se perdieron en la mirada triste del otro y ahome sintió como su corazón aceleraba su marcha… cuando fue apresada por el abrazo de inuyasha.. El la apretaba con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo hacia el… no deseaba volver a perderla.. Ya no le importaban naraku, ni los fragmentos… ni nadie… solo le importaba poder estar cerca de ella recibiendo sus regaños, su enseñanzas y sus gestos de cariño que con el tiempo el empezó a compartir mas no a demostrar…

_Ahome… sus labios no pudieron pronunciar mas que su nombre… ella seguía perdida en el calido abrazo de su querido inuyasha… ella no lo dejo continuar… __inuyasha… yo… lo siento… siento haber mal interpret… shhhh… inuyasha puso un dedo sobre sus labios…__ ya… eso no importa… lo que importa es que estas aquí… conmigo… lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella… y sintió su delicado roce, esos labios… con los que tanto había soñado durante esos 5 largos meses.. .ese calor que ella emanaba que lo volvía loco… su jovialidad, su bondad todo lo que la hacia completa… inuyasha sintió la larga espera compensada… ahora probaba sus dulces labios, y ella los suyos.. .se fundían en un calido y tierno beso… que marcaría la soledad de ambos… para conventirla en __eterna compañía…._

Viva!!! Viva!!! Shippo daba saltitos de alegría… shhh shippo!!! Noa pueden escuchar!!! Miroku, sango y shippo estaba tras unos arbustos viendo la tierna escena de amor entre inuyasha y ahome… por fin habían podido aclarase todo y no volverían a separarse jamás… pues su amor, que traspasaba barreras, sobrevivía al tiempo, era encarcelado por tristeza y lagrimas se había convertido en:

_Amor eterno…._

_Lagrimas pueden derrotar cualquier razón… y ablandar hasta el mas difícil corazón…_

_Transmitir ese sentimiento especial…. Persuadir… porque convenciendo no tiene rival…_

_Y al oír el llanto como canto puede embelezar… tu destino puede igual modificar…_

_Tienes que ser firme y tu alma endurecer… un sollozo duelo y pronto puede convencer…_

_Puedes en la vida a todos enfrentar… pero una lágrima te podría desarmar.._

_Mas que con sonrisas con llanto siempre lograrás… _

_Puedes en la vida a todo enfrentar pero una lagrima…._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Como puse al principio del fic esta es mi primera historia de inuyasha… me gustaría me dijeran como me quedo… me gustaría empezar una historia larga… aunque ahorita estoy de lleno con sakura y la sagrada diosa obviamente de sakura card captors… publicada aquí en hispafics.net… espero reviews y comentarios!!!!

Ah si… los vestidos blancos son tradición de luto en china… pero me gustó para tomarlo como tradición japonesa esta vez pues dado que ahome proviene de una familia que cuida un templo y todas estas cosas… por eso puse lo de casualidad…

Las dos canciones que agregué, la primera tiene la información necesaria al final de la misma… es decir su nombre cantantes etc.… y esta ultima es uno de los endings de inu… se llama every Heart… ya saben.. Esa en la que al principio sale ahome en su bicicleta con inuyasha y etc…  otra acotación es… que si desean alguna canción traducida al español específicamente de inuyasha pueden contactarme por un review "importante" y pedirle la letra de la que deseen pues las tengo todas y tengo un contacto que me ayudaría en caso tal de que pidieran una…

Por cierto les recomiendo lean la historia titulada alma de cristal es B-U-E-N-I-S-I-MA!!!!! Su trama es muy romántica… para aquellos que tengamos esa venita ^^U cursi muy desarrollada es perfecta!!! Me encanto!!! Es de inuyasha por supuesto….

Sin mas que agregar!!! Me despido y ahí se ven!!

Sandy…. ;)


End file.
